You've Got Babies
by Lady Lily of Darkness
Summary: Full Summary Inside. AU, OOC. Canon Pairings. Set during Eclipse. Story idea from amyandricky4ever. R&R please. Rated T for now.
1. Married and Pregnant In School

**Summary: **_AU, OOC, Takes place during Eclipse; _Things have become dull for the Cullens and Bella. Victoria has disappeared from Forks - briefly - and Bella hasn't talked to Jacob ever since the Cullens have returned. But, what happens when there's a new project going on at the school? Pregnant bellies, insane parents, new babies, and hilarity will ensue in this small town. Just how long before they all crack from the insanity of this project?

**Rated T for now.**

**Story idea from **amyandricky4ever**.**

* * *

><p><strong>You've Got Babies<strong>

_Chapter One_

"Edward, is this really necessary of you and Emmett?" I asked him from the passenger seat of his Volvo. "Of course it is, my Bella." Edward said through gritted teeth, not even looking at me; he was looking out his window, glaring at Emmett who was beside us in his Jeep.

I sighed; this race was surely going to kill me.

Here's how it all started. It was two weeks ago when this whole mess began. Edward and I were at our meadow, simply enjoying our peace and quiet together with soft touches and light kisses. But, after being there for only thirty minutes, Edward had stood and picked me up in his arms before he took off into the woods. I had asked him where we were going, and Edward simply replied, "The river."

At first I had panicked a little. I was really curious as to why we were going to the river in the first place, but I had an idea of what we would be doing there; swimming. Now, ever since last year when the Cullens had left Forks, and ever since my little Cliff Diving episode, I've been a tad afraid of any large form of water. I had this gigantic fear that I would go under water and Victoria would be there waiting for me, and she would pull me down until I would drown to death. That, and I have another fear of hitting my head on a rock and being knocked unconscious, therefore resulting in drowning.

When we reached the river with the water flowing down smoothly and the sun hitting the water perfectly, Edward had sat me down before he began taking his clothes off. I blushed deep red when he did that. Edward smiled at me crookedly, before he pulled out a bathing suit that was my size. "I had a little help from my psychic sister." Edward had said to me, placing the suit in my hands. And then, like the perfect Adonis that he was, Edward dove into the river in just his boxers.

I had ran behind a tree and changed into the suit with a rosy red blush covering my entire pale body. I was very self-conscious of myself when wearing shorts or a dress, but wearing a swimsuit made me even more self-conscious. I came from out behind the tree I ran to, and saw Edward waiting for me.

Not even looking at him, I hurried to the edge of the river, sat down and set my feet in the water before slowly sliding in, hissing at the icy cold water. Edward swam over to where I was floating in the water, and wrapped his cold arms around me, making me shiver even more. "Sorry love. I don't think coming here was a brilliant idea consider the water is so cold and so am I." Edward murmured to me apologetically, kissing my forehead gently.

"N-No, it's o-okay." I stammered, wrapping my arms around his neck while cuddling close to him. "Really, we don't have to swim here if you don't want to." Edward said to me, looking ready to pull me out of the water. "No, it's fine. Let's stay. Just don't let go of me, please." I muttered, clinging to him tightly.

"Of course, love, but may I ask why?" he asked, his face puckering into an expression of confusion. "You're going to laugh at me." I grumbled into his chest, frowning. "I would never laugh at you, sweetheart; only with you. Now, what is it?" he asked, wrapping his arms around my waist and giving it a little soft squeeze. I heaved out a sigh, and turned my head to rest it against his dead heart. "I have a fear of swimming now because I don't want to drown." I mumbled, blushing once again.

"Ahh." Edward said out loud, nodding his head. "That's nothing to laugh at, my love. It's understandable, considering what happened… last year." Edward muttered, wincing at mentioning his absence. "I'm sorry I brought it up." I said, placing my hand on his right shoulder. "No, it's alright. Don't worry, honey, I won't let you go." He purred, smiling. "I get the feeling that was never your intention." I teased him lightly, smiling back up at him.

"It never is, Bella." Edward reminded me, chuckling.

We then spent our afternoon swimming in the river, but after spending an hour or two in the water, we had to leave for the sun was going down. "I think you got a little tan, love." Edward said me while I got dressed in my dry clothes. I looked down at my skin and saw it turning a little darker, but not noticeably tanner. "I really don't think this is what you call a tan, Edward." I joked to him, rolling my eyes while he laughed.

After we were dressed, Edward put me on his back before he took off running back to his home. But, somehow, Edward actually tripped for the very first time ever. We tumbled downwards; though Edward took most of the tumbling, I still somehow had gotten my pants and shirt completely ripped and torn. After we stopped tumbling, Edward checked, double-checked, triple-checked and quadruple-checked my body for injuries, apologizing this way and that for tripping and nearly killing me in the process.

I waved it off and said that there was no harm in him only tripping, but Edward still beat himself up over it all. Then, he noticed how my clothes were, and seemed frozen for a few seconds. I looked down and saw how bad my clothes really were torn. My pants had so many tears in them, they were barley staying on my hips. And, my shirt wasn't even allowed to be called a shirt anymore; it just looked like a piece of cloth hanging on my torso, while my blue bra was visible and out for everyone to see.

"Well, this isn't awkward at all." I muttered, blushing. Edward cleared his throat while he took off his shirt and handed it to me while he also handed me my swimsuit bottoms. I took the offerings without questions, knowing that he had a plan up his sleeve, and went behind a tree, changing into his shirt and my bottoms. When I came out, it looked like we really went just swimming and I was only comfortable in wearing the swimsuit bottoms with his short over my top half of my body.

Edward continued running back to the house, me in his arms this time while my clothes were in my lap. The house came into our view and Edward jumped up onto the back porch. He opened the doors leading into the living room while he had told me our story when we were running over; that we came from swimming and that I was too comfortable to really change from my swimsuit.

But, when we entered the living room, we were expecting Alice, Esme, Carlisle or even Jasper to be there; what we didn't expect was Rosalie and Emmett.

"Looks like Eddie was too impatient in waiting to deflower our little Bella." Emmett teased at him, his booming laughter echoing throughout the house. Edward set me down on the ground, his face furious looking, before he snarled and lunged at Emmett. Rosalie looked at my appearance while the two brothers fought, and sighed. "I know the story; just ignore Emmett." Rosalie muttered before she went back to watching the TV absentmindedly.

Esme came home soon after that, and saw the two brothers fighting. "BOYS!" She had screeched at them just before Emmett broke one of her vases. She growled at the boys and punished them for fighting each other. And following after that, it had started the boys' trying to best each other at anything they could compete with each other. Whether it be fighting, racing, hunting, playing video games, or really anything completely stupid, the boys did it. It was really getting on all of our nerves, but it wasn't like we could do anything to stop them.

That brings us back to where we were now.

They were going to see who will beat the other in racing each other to school first. The winner will get bragging rights for the rest of the day, as well as free reign of PDA with their mate - or at least in my case, with their human girlfriend. The loser will not be allowed to touch their partner until midnight tonight, and will have to remain silent for the whole day as well.

Yeah. Let's just forget about my safety in this and act totally stupid and careless. (Caught the sarcasm there?)

Jasper and Alice were going to be riding to school on his silver motorcycle, err scooter thing, while I was stuck in the Volvo with Edward, and Rosalie was stuck in the Jeep with Emmett.

"Don't worry, Bella; if I see anything involving these boys crashing, I'll be getting you out of the car before you can blink." Alice reassured me just before I had gotten in the car. That still didn't ease my poor human nerves.

Before I knew it, Edward was zipping out of the garage, letting Jasper and Alice drive away first before he pulled out. Emmett was closing following behind him. I clutched my seatbelt for dear life, while forcing my eyes to stay trained on my lap, refusing to look out the window at the scenery quickly passing by us.

Thankfully, when I was about to become sick or even faint, Edward was pulling into the parking lot - easing my nauseous feelings -, and I heard him hissing, "Yes!" before I heard his door open with him exiting the car.

"Ahh, damn it!" I heard Emmett's furious roar of defeat, while I heard Edward let out a laugh of victory. "Take that, you oaf!" Edward shouted in his face, whereas I slowly climbed out of the car. "Oh, Bella, are you alright?" Alice asked me worriedly from the spot she and Jasper parked in with his motorcycle. "If you can say me being scared frozen is alright, then yeah; I'm just peachy." I muttered sarcastically, seeming frozen in fear from the fast speeds Edward had gone in.

"You asses; look at how terrified Bella is! I hope you're happy with your race!" Alice shrieked over at her brothers while Jasper and Rosalie tried getting me back to normal. I could tell with all of her yelling, all of the students in the parking lot are staring at us now.

Suddenly, Edward was standing in front of me, looking sincerely apologetic and sorrowed for what the race has done to me. "Bella love, are you alright?" he asked me, frowning. "Can someone slap him for me?" I asked no one in particular in a dazed voice. "Gladly, Bella." Rosalie said, then I heard a resounding crack, before Edward let out a shocked, "Ow."

"Serves you right for doing that to her." Rosalie grumbled at him. Once I was back to my normal self, Edward took me in his arms while Rosalie and Jasper went to their mates' sides. "I'm so sorry for scaring you into shock, Bella. Please forgive me for doing so; I'll do anything to make it up to you." Edward murmured to me, sounding very ashamed of himself for what he has done.

I pulled my head back, and smiling at him, I pointed to my lips. Edward smiled at me crookedly, and leaning in, he kissed my lips smoothly. Our kissed intensified, and soon, it was becoming increasingly difficult for me to breath and for me to control myself, for Edward's roaming hands were making me want to kiss him senseless.

"Okay, okay! You two can pull away now you know." Jasper hissed to us, his voice strained. Edward and I finally pulled away from each other, our breathing heavy. But, with his eyes darkened with lust, Edward gave me a bright smile and kept both of his hands on my hips. He turned us around, where I saw Emmett looking downright pissed with Rosalie standing beside him, annoyance clear on her beautiful face.

"Have something to say, brother?" Edward asked him tauntingly, snickering. Emmett was getting ready to yell at him, but then Edward raised a finger and said, "No no. Remember our bet, Emmett. You can't talk for the whole day, as well as no touching your mate." That had Emmett growling and stomping off, where students who were in his way scrambled away as fast as they could.

"This shall be an interesting day." Alice muttered, where she, Jasper and Rosalie walked off. Edward just chuckled, then looked down at me to see me blushing. "Ready?" he asked me, a smile on his face. "As ready as I'll ever be." I muttered, hoping that by the end of today, I'll be living and breathing, and not so damn hormonal.

The classes passed by, but when it was the period before lunch, that's when things took a turn for the worst, for me.

In this period, I shared it with Edward and his siblings, as well as my human friends and some other kids too. It was a Life Science class, where the teacher had us experience life by acting out certain moments in some people's lives, and learn how to prepare to be adults and face many challenges. Our teacher, Mr. Williams, was someone who was friendly, yet stubborn. He liked all of his students, and knew how to help you solve your problems. He was also the main school counselor.

"Hello everyone!" he said happily when the bell rang and after everyone was sitting in their desks. We greeted him back. "He's in a exceptionally happy mood today. I wonder why...?" Jasper whispered to us; we were sitting in the back of the room in one corner, sitting in two rows - Alice, Rosalie and I sat in one row, while the guys were sitting across from us. "In his mind, he keeps thinking about this new project he wants to do with us. But, I don't know what said project is." Edward whispered next, his eyebrows furrowing in frustration.

"His future is all of the place too; he keeps making so many decisions that it's confusing me." Alice whispered after him, pouting. "Let's just found out what it is." I whispered, wondering what this new project was just like them. "Now, to start, I want all of you to find one partner - preferably the opposite gender. Girls, get with a guy and guys get with a girl." Mr. Williams instructed from his seat at his oak desk.

Immediately, Rosalie and Alice jumped over their desks to their mates, while Edward simply pulled my desk over to his. "Mine." Edward purred in my ear, causing me to blush but giggle when he kissed it.

"Ah; you suck Cullen." Edward and I looked up upon hearing that, saw Tyler, Eric and Mike looking over at us dejectedly. Jessica and Lauren were right by them; Lauren was looking over at Jasper and Alice, frowning, while Jessica was scowling at me.

Edward glared at them, before he turned back to me. "Just ignore them." I murmured to him, stroking his cheek. He smiled at me, pecking my lips. A few minutes later, everyone had paired up with someone; at least there was a fair amount of girls and boys in this class of 20 students.

"Okay, now that you all have your partner, we can officially begin the project. The partner that you have, is now your play spouse for this project. Congratulations!" Mr. Williams announced, where some groaned while others cheered. "Mrs. Cullen - I like the sound of that." Edward murmured to me, smiling crookedly over at me when I blushed. "This is only for pretend though." I reminded him, and he shrugged. "Doesn't matter; I'll be getting a ring on that finger before school is over." Edward whispered, making me blush even redder than before.

He just always had to remind me of our deal. He only agreed to change me into a vampire, if I were to get married to him first. I do love him more than anything, of course; marriage was something I did not want though, since Renee has implanted the idea of marriage for teens is bad, in my head ever since she divorced Charlie. And, I didn't want to disappoint her - nor did I want my dad and used to be best friend, Jacob, to be forever mad at me for marrying my vampire lover.

Mr. Williams brought order back to the chattering classroom when he lifted two boxes up onto his desk. "With your pretend marriage out of the way, let's get down to business on this new project I have for all of you." he said to the class, where we listened to him with rapt attention.

"I had asked the principal if I could do this assignment with all of you, and he said that I could, where we hope this will all teach you a life lesson of life with marriage and babies. It's been a study that's been going on for a long time now, and this study says that most of the time, teenagers get married during or right after high school, because of teenage pregnancies. Also in this study, it says that most of the time, these marriages end quickly after the baby is born. We're hoping that by the end of this lesson, all of you will be responsible and smart, and wait for marriage and pregnancy until you're a little older.

"Since all of you are now "officially" married to your partner, and the study focused on teenage marriages and pregnancies, your female spouse, men, are now "pregnant" with your child." he was interrupted when most of the guys whooped in joy. I looked ahead of me, and saw that Alice and Rosalie were overly happy about this bit of news. I knew that since they were vampires, and female vampires couldn't have children, they were happy to have the chance to be mothers this once - even if it was for pretend.

I felt two arms wrap around my waist, and I looked up to see Edward burying his nose in my hair. "What is it, Edward?" I asked him quietly, wondering if he was upset about this. He pulled back some, his golden eyes looking glassy. "Even though this all pretend, my love, I'm happy that I get to have a child with you." he murmured; ever since I fell in love with him and told him I wanted forever with him, Edward was so upset with himself, worrying that I would hate him for he couldn't give me one thing if I were a vampire - a child we could call our own.

When I was younger, I had always seen myself growing up, falling in love, getting married and having children with my husband. I had always wanted to be a mother, to hold a child in my arms and love that baby I gave birth to. But, when my parents divorced, I didn't want to find love. And, when I had found love with Edward, all thoughts of babies flew out of my mind. I knew I was sacrificing the chances of a family when I wanted Edward for eternity, but to be with him, I was willing to give up everything.

My own eyes got teary, and I kissed his lips, knowing this was something he wanted for me. And, I'll make sure to make him happy during this project.

"Ladies, for this, throughout your pregnancy, all of you will be wearing what are called "Empathy Bellies"*****. You'll be wearing this for a whole two months, where the first three weeks, you'll have this small pad in it; the first one will be light and comfortable. Then, after those three weeks, you'll switch over to the medium sized one; this one will be slightly heavier, for when babies do grow in the womb, they get larger and heavier over time. Once those first six weeks are done, in the last two weeks, you'll be switched over to the largest and heaviest size, just make this all more realistic for you. It will be very uncomfortable for you to walk around in these, yes, and it may even hurt your back some, but this is all just part of the project." Mr. Williams explained to us.

"Then, when those last two weeks are all finished, you'll come back to me here at this time during school, and we'll switch - you'll give me your Empathy Bellies, and I'll give you a robotic baby doll that will be your child. Thanks to technology feats, this baby is almost like an actual baby. It'll start off as a newborn baby doll, and act as one as well; then, it'll grow into an infant and adapt its behavior to that of a real infant.***** It is up to you, to be a good parent - you must feed it, bathe it, change it, love and nurture it. If you don't... well, I'll know when you don't." he stopped to chuckle, but then Mike raised his hand.

"Yes, Michael?" he asked, letting Mike ask his question. "Yeah, um, how will you know if we don't take care of the baby? Are you going to stalk us or something?" Mike asked, his eyes narrowing. "No, there won't be any stalking involved. I'll answer your question after I'm done explaining the whole project to all of you." Mr. Williams answered.

"Now, here are the rules for you to follow during this project. First off, with you married and pregnant together, you'll be given some gold rings to keep up the facade, as well the empathy bellies. You are to stay true to your spouse by not dating anyone other than your spouse, and you are not allowed to take off the empathy belly, ladies, except when you bathe or swim. Those are the only two times you can take off the empathy belly.

"Next, to make this more realistic, you have to tell your family and friends outside of this class, that you are married and pregnant. But, before any of you freak out about your parents throwing fits about this, you must tell them this is all part of a school project you had to do before graduation. If they are still upset, tell them they can contact me or Principal Greene, and we'll sort it out with them.

"Thirdly, is living arrangements. Being married and pregnant, mostly means your spouse can move in with you. Now, that is entirely up to you; whether guys, you stay at your spouse's house for the entire project, or ladies, you stay at your spouse's house for the entire project. That may anger your parents, so for you, probably the best solution is to have switching sleepovers at the houses. This does count as part of the main grade for the project, and I'll be asking your parents to keep a log of who sleeps over at who's house.

"After living arrangements, is the baby. Now, I told you to take care of this baby - feed it, change it, love it, protect it, etc. - and I expect all of you to do that. I don't want this project to end with several babies who were neglected, and this affecting your overall grade. I want those babies in mint condition by the end of this; if they're not, then it will count as a fail and it will bring your grade down. It might even prevent you from graduating if it's severe.

"Finally, with Mike's earlier question in mind, I will know if you neglect the baby or take off the empathy belly. For the empathy belly, there are two options for you ladies - you can either press two buttons on the empathy belly or when the two months are up, and I see that you've taken it off without pressing the buttons, you can tell me what you were doing in that moment. The two buttons are located on the side, where there's one for bathing and one for swimming or being in the water other than the tub or shower. If you forget to press them before taking them off, then that's where you'll have to tell me what you were doing.

"Another thing as well; this empathy belly can also sense when you are by smoke or drinking alcohol. This tells me that you're endangering yourself and your baby's safety, and I will be making sure to watch for that with you ladies. I don't want those factors affecting your grade.

"Now, as for the baby, those babies are equipped with the latest of technology that can alert me if the baby is being neglected or in danger. You'll need to take that baby with you everywhere to make this project more realistic, but just know that if you're going somewhere dangerous that can threaten the baby's safety or if you are in anyway neglecting the baby's needs, it'll be sending messages to me where I'll be taking points away from your grade for it." Mr. Williams was finally done explaining the entire project to us, and was giving us encouraging smiles.

"With that out of the way, please come up to the desk in a single line with your partner, and you can get your rings and empathy bellies." he instructed. We all stood up and got in a line with our partners, moving slowly to the desk where the rings and empathy bellies were waiting. Edward took the rings he gave us and immediately slipped my ring on my finger whereas I slipped his ring onto the ring finger for him. Then, he took the empathy belly and two pads needed, before walking over to his siblings with me in tow, who were getting the empathy bellies situated.

Edward got the small pad in the slit for the empathy belly, before he turned towards me. "Lift your shirt, love." he murmured to me quietly, making me blush. I shakily lifted my shirt, letting him see my flat pale stomach. Edward then put the empathy belly around my stomach, snapping it in the back for me. Then, after I lowered my shirt, he wrapped his arms around my waist gently and kissed my lips.

"It's a good thing your bulletproof." I whispered to him, causing him to look at me confused. "You are not backing out in helping me explain all of this to Charlie." I hissed, and realization dawned on his face. "Of course not, love. I won't be backing out of this, nor when we tell him that we're going to be getting married in reality." Edward whispered back, chuckling when I groaned.

_Tonight is not going to be easy..._

* * *

><p><strong>First Star: <strong>_I'm not entirely sure if it's called an Empathy Belly. I do remember when_ amyandricky4ever _had sent me the idea through PM, they used that word to describe it. But, I just don't remember anymore if that is it's real name for it. _

**Second Star: **_I have no idea if a doll such as the one I described in the story even really exists, so let's pretend in the case of this story that a doll like the one I described, really exists... ^^;_

_As for any other things in here, like say the entire project and the rules and what they have to do in the project, if any of it seems far-fetched, then please bear with me on the whole thing. This is after a FICTION story. _

**A/N: Another story? Oh noes!**

**Yeah, I might seem just a little crazy for starting all of these new stories when I should be focusing on my older ones, but this story seems very interesting to me, and I would love to give it a try. :) **

**So, reviews and critique would be greatly appreciated; I would love to see if any of the readers who alerted me, like this idea and want to read more of it. :)**

**Votes to my poll on my profile would also be greatly appreciated too; it involves me asking for help with the title to the final part of the HSNE Trilogy, so if anyone who's reading this and has read the first two main stories of HSNE, your votes would make me joyous. :D**

**For now, I bid you all ado. :)**

**Bye,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


	2. Waterworks

**You've Got Babies**

_Chapter Two_

"Ugh, I just wish this day was over!" I practically screamed once we were in the confines of Edward's Volvo. It was the end of a very long day, and I couldn't be more glad. All day, the staring and the whispering tortured me greatly. The students and teachers had heard about the project, but thought it was all real instead of pretend. Plus, since Edward had won the bet this morning, he hadn't let up on his affectionate kisses and intimate touches.

Needless to say, I was beet red for the rest of the day after that class.

Edward frowned when he heard me in his seat at the wheel. "Was it really that horrible for you?" Edward mumbled sadly. It looked like he was hurt from my answer. I mean, sure, I liked it when he kissed me and held me in his arms. But, I only like it when we're alone in a private room, away from the outside world. Not when we have hundreds of eyes on us, scrutinizing our every move.

"Edward," I sighed and tried explaining to him how I really felt. "It wasn't too terrible. I liked that you were so open and carefree with me today," he interrupted me with his crooked smile flashing in my direction. Once I had my brain functioning once more, I continued. "But, with this whole project, I didn't like that everyone was staring at us. You know me; I don't like being the center of attention." I mumbled, blushing.

"I know, Bella. But, you have to remember this is part of a project that counts for our final grade before we graduate. Besides, I'm sure the student body will leave us alone soon enough." Edward reassured me, taking my hand in his and squeezing it. Then, he started up his car and drove us out of the parking lot. Jasper and Alice, and Emmett and Rosalie followed behind only, where they drove off in a different direction so they could head to their home while Edward continued driving us towards my home.

He parked his car in front of it, and thankfully, Charlie wasn't home yet; only just a few more hours until he does arrive - and when he does, we'll have to tell him the news that I was pregnant and married to the boy he absolutely detested.

Maybe I can hide his guns so he won't be able to have the chance to shoot my vampire...

Edward helped me out of the car and came inside with me, seating himself at the table in the kitchen while I made myself a small snack. "Want to do homework to pass the time?" Edward asked, where I turned and saw him there, my book bag suddenly in his hands. "Anything to take my mind off of telling Charlie tonight." I said begrudgingly, and sat down in the chair across from him.

He helped me with the load of homework I had, telling me to fix any mistakes that I had and showing me how to do it correctly. When I was finished with all of the homework, I looked up at the time, and knew Charlie would be home in any minute. "I think I'll just let him order us some pizza." I said, sighing; I didn't think making an extravagant dinner to his liking to butter him up before telling him, is even going to be possible.

"Want to go lie down on the couch to wait for him?" Edward asked me soothing after he had packed up my papers of homework in my bag for me. He stood up and offered me his cold hand, which I gladly took. "Yes; I would like to have one last cuddle with you. Once we tell him, he won't be letting you set a foot through that door any longer." I mumbled to him, letting him guide me to the living room.

"You act like this is going to be the end of everything, Bella." Edward chastised me, rolling his eyes as he sat down on the worn couch, pulling me into his lap. "You don't realize the severity of all of this. Once I utter the words, _"Dad, I'm married to Edward, and he's also the dad of my child"_ he's going to explode. Then he's going to shoot you, and once he sees that you don't die, he'll shoot _me._" I snapped at him, clutching his shirt in my hands.

Edward scoffed and looked down at me sternly. "Charlie would never shoot you, sweetheart. And even if he tried to, I won't let him." Edward replied, stroking my hair. "Just relax, Bella. Everything will turn out alright." Edward murmured, kissing my head. "Alright." I said, sighing. "But, I want to tell him after he and I eat. And, I want to hide these rings and this fake pregnant belly, so he won't get angry before then." I tried pleading with him. Edward sighed, frowning, but otherwise agreed.

So, we switched the rings from our ring fingers over to any opposite finger, while I switched to wearing a large t-shirt. But, once I was coming down the stairs, the front door opened. "Hey Bells! I hope you don't mind having some extra dinner guests tonight." Charlie called out. "I don't; who'd you invite?" I asked, but froze on the last step.

"Hey there, Bella." Jacob greeted me in a sarcastic tone, wheeling his dad in.

_Shit!_

"Umm, h-hey there, J-Jake. Billy." I greeted them shakily, waving to them. "I think I'll order us up a pizza since it looks like you didn't start cooking anything." Charlie said with a smile, unaware of how awkward this became all of a sudden. Edward entered then and spotted Jacob and Billy. "Jacob, Mr. Black." Edward greeted them with polite curtness. Jacob growled visibly and spat out, "Cullen.", while Billy looked up at him and scowled. "Edward Cullen." Billy greeted him back, just as coldly as his son.

"Uh, Edward, can I talk to you privately up in my room? It's about something Alice asked at lunch..." I trailed off, and he nodded all too eagerly. We raced up the steps, and closed the door behind us. "Damn it! This is _not _good!" I hissed once it was shut, my heart pounding.

This was not going to end pretty. Why the hell did my dad have to invite Jacob and Billy over tonight - the night where I have to tell him the big news? I haven't talked to Jacob ever since the Cullens returned. He's been pissed at me still when he saw that I had chosen to take Edward back so easily, and that I wasn't going to be leaving him any time soon either.

And, well, I was just as equally mad at him still too. He had told my dad on me about the motorbikes, and was acting childishly about my decision. He should've known that I missed Edward; he saw how I was when the Cullens were gone. He knew that I couldn't live without Edward in my life - that I couldn't survive if Edward wasn't in the world.

I did love Jacob, but not the kind of love he wanted. I knew my best friend had deeper feelings for me, but they were feelings that I couldn't reciprocate. I loved Jacob as my best friend - and as a brother I never had. He was always one that could cheer me up, hug me and make me laugh at the silliest of things, when really it would be something just completely idiotic. He mended me, and filled that dark hole in my heart during that treacherous era just last year.

But, he couldn't accept the fact that I had Edward back, and I was going to be stay by his side for forever.

Billy was just mad at my decision for choosing the "cold ones" over the wolves.

"We can't tell Charlie about this project tonight - not with Jacob and Billy around. If we do, then Jacob will get super pissed and then he'll turn into a werewolf and attack you and me, and kill us! I can't let him do that; I don't want him exposing his secret and yours too, and I don't want Charlie to have a heart attack from all of that. I-I-I - we need to tell him some other night. Not tonight, but some other night!" I rambled off, digging my hands in my hair while my heart sputtered in fear and anxiety.

"Bella, Bella, Bella... calm down love." Edward soothed gently, coming up to me and taking my hands out of my hair. "My angel, you need to breathe. With you stressing over all of this, your heart is sporadically beating, and that is not good for your health. It's also not good for our non-existent baby that's right here." Edward paused to place his hand on my belly. "If you're panicking, then you're sending red flags to Mr. Williams, and we can't explain to him the importance of all of this." he then moved my hair from my forehead and kissed it.

"Just breathe with me, okay love?" he cooed, looking at me with worried eyes. Edward hated it when I would stress over things. He didn't like that it caused my body to sputter out of control, for he could tell that it was not good at all for my frail human health. So, I could only nod to him and followed him, breathing in and out deeply with him.

When my heart had calmed down some, he smiled at me. "Better?" he asked, and I nodded again, smiling gratefully up at him. "Thank you for helping me get my emotions under control." I whispered to him, pecking his lips. "I'm happy to serve you, my dear." Edward teased lightly, making me giggle.

But then, he sighed. "Now, I still think we should tell them the news tonight, Bella." he stopped when I looked up at him like he had grown a second head. "Just listen to me, okay?" he asked, taking my hand and leading us over to sit down on top of my bed. Sighing once more, I nodded and let him continue on with what he was saying.

"I think we should tell him because one, this is part of the beginning of the project. It would be better to get it out from the beginning instead of holding it off. If we do, then I'm sure Charlie will be more infuriated from you holding this secret from him instead of just telling him now. It'll also save you some unneeded stress down the road. Next, we should tell them now, because Mr. Williams said we should tell all of our close friends. And, I know Jacob is _not _a friend of mine - and neither is Billy - but their family friends to you. They matter to you, as well as to Charlie.

"And, lastly, this may actually help with Jacob moving on from you, love." he stopped when he saw me looking up at him in confusion. "Moving on? What do you mean?" I asked, wondering what he was about to say. Edward ran a hand through his head, before he inhaled slowly. "Bella, Jacob loves you - and not just friendly love, he's madly _in love_ with you." Edward admitted, and I sighed again; I've been sighing a lot today.

"I had a hunch he did. He's not happy that I took you back after... well, you know. And, when you were... gone... he grew closer to me, but I had a feeling he was hoping that I would fall in love with and forget about you." I mumbled, and a pained look crossed his face. "You know I'm going to be forever apologizing to you, for leaving you." Edward whispered to me brokenly, his arms circling around my upper torso. I looked up at him, my heart breaking at the ashen look on his face, and how haunted his eyes were.

"I've already forgiven you, Edward. There is nothing left for you to say sorry about." I murmured to him, leaning in and kissing his lips once more. But, he didn't let me pull away; he kissed me desperately - as if these were our last few moments before we would be separated for good, or before we would be killed.

When he pulled away, we were panting. I could barely remember what we were talking about before. "I... I don't ever want to go through that pain ever again. I don't want to lose you ever again, Bella." Edward choked out, stroking my cheek with the back of his strong hand. "And you won't, Edward. I'm not going anywhere, not unless you're right there with me." I whispered back to him, and gave him, what I hoped was, a reassuring smile.

"Do you remember what we were talking about?" I asked him, blushing in embarrassment when he chuckled. "I do; you're lucky I have a sharp memory." Edward teased me and I once again giggled. "Now, as I was saying, Jacob is in love with you. He's hoping that you'll change your mind and choose him over me. But, if we tell him this - as well as the engagement once you've properly accepted my proposal," he paused when I grumbled incoherently to myself about this.

"Then maybe he'll see how happy you are with me." Edward finished. "Maybe... I just wish I could keep him with me as my friend though..." I mumbled, twiddling my thumbs. "I know you do. But, in our world, love, that would never happen." Edward told me, and I sighed once more.

We sat there in silence for a while, none of us speaking a word. Then, Edward cleared his throat.

"If... If you do love him, Bella, then... I won't be angry with you for ch-choosing him over me..." Edward spoke up, and I looked at him, shocked. "I'm not going to force you to stay with me. I'm done making decisions for you. So, I'm letting you make this choice for yourself and whatever that choice is, I'll accept it and let you be happy for me. Even if... you choose him over me." Edward hurriedly said, his face twisted into sorrow at the words he just uttered.

"What? Edward, no - NO!" I sobbed, and threw my arms around his neck. Edward seemed shocked at my outburst, but otherwise held me in his arms and cooed at me, trying to calm me down from my soft crying.

I was just a huge stressful mess this evening; one minute I'm having a panic attack from Jacob and Billy being here, then the next I'm trying to be the strong one and comfort Edward who was still depressed from last year's events, and finally, I'm a blubbering mess when he says that he'll be happy for me if I choose Jacob over him.

Although, the last one I had reason to be so upset like this. I couldn't believe the hurt I was causing him. He thought I loved Jacob, only more than like a brother, and said he would be fine if I chose Jacob over him. I couldn't believe it! How could he doubt the love I hold for him? I loved him more than anything in the world. We nearly died from being separated from each other. We couldn't survive without the other; our worlds would be nothing if one of us were to die, or if he were to leave again.

Once he had calmed me down, I pulled back and cupped his face in both of my hands. "Edward, I would _never_ choose Jacob over you. Never. I love you so much, I would surely die if you were to leave me again. Please, never doubt the love I hold for you. Just, please... please..." I blubbered, and felt a whole new round of tears forming in my eyes.

God, with me being so emotional like this, no one could ever tell if I was really pregnant or not...

"Shh, Bella. I'm sorry I said that. It's just you've been talking in your sleep again, and you say you miss Jacob terribly. I... I want you to be happy, love. I want to give you everything in the world, and if you wanted Jacob, I would let you go to him. I'm so sorry I made you think that I doubted the love you have me. Please forgive me." Edward choked out, sounding like if he could cry, he would be having fat tears roll down from his beautiful eyes right now too.

"Of course I forgive you. And, I'm sorry I made you so worried. But, you have to promise me that you will never say anything like that again, Edward. Please say you will." I pleaded, and he nodded. "I promise, my sweet crying angel, that I will never utter those words again." Edward breathed, using his thumbs to wipe away my tears.

"This project is making me think I really am pregnant." I said, and smiled when Edward chuckled. "It's making me think that too." Edward said teasingly, and I laughed with him, rubbing at my eyes with my hands.

A sudden knock to my bedroom door startled me in Edward's lap. (Since when did I end up here though?) "Bella, Edward, you alright in there? The pizza's here." Charlie's voice called out. "We're fine dad. We'll be down soon." I called back, hoping I didn't sound like I had been crying. "Okay then." he replied, and then I heard his heavy footsteps walking away, going back downstairs.

After all remains of tears were out of sight, Edward kissed my nose. "You're staying to help me tell them, right?" I asked him, finally giving in. Edward smiled and said, "Of course, my Bella. I would never leave you to tell them on your own." Then, he stood up, carrying me with him, and then walked out of my bedroom.

I was able to eat some pizza with my dad, Jacob and Billy, in the living room, where we watched some sports stuff, while I sat comfortably in Edward's lap. And while I ate, I was able to have some time to think.

Now that our conversation about telling them about our school project was over, I now realize I was acting completely silly. I don't know why I had really gotten so worked up over Jacob and Billy being there, and worried that they would react terribly to it. Once we would tell them this was all fake and not happening for real, they would probably calm down and accept it, or even laugh at themselves for being so silly.

But, I guess I was worried because I knew how Jacob was when he's angry - or at least full out enraged. I still have the feeling that once we tell them, he'll explode on us into a werewolf and nearly kill Charlie with a heart attack, and then he might not even relax once we say it's all just a project.

Yet, I now held confirmation from Edward, that Jacob was in love with me. Jeez, that sounded so weird. I'm not really used to the idea of another guy in love me - hell, I'm still surprised Edward had fell in love with me. I never saw myself as pretty, cute, beautiful, gorgeous, sexy, or really anything that would say I'm desirable. I'm just a plain, average human girl. And, I was still able to capture two hearts - when really, I only wanted one.

I wanted Edward's heart, and his heart alone.

Ah. _Edward._ I smiled at thinking his name, and looked behind me. His head was angled towards the TV, yet his eyes were looking down at me. He gave me a grin when he spotted me looking at him, and leaned down, kissing my hair. I didn't even need to look at them, to know that all three me over to my left, were glaring at us.

I was actually starting to warm up to the idea of this project. Maybe it was the fact that I held a fake ring that symbolized my and Edward's pretend marriage. Or, maybe it was the fact that we get to have fake children as part of our fake marriage. Hell, it could probably even be that I might get to have Edward spend the night here - and not have to sneak in when Charlie's sleeping - while I could also have a truthful reason to spend the night over at Edward's home.

I don't really know what could be the culprit of why I was warming up to the idea of this project, but, I was happy with it either way.

And, usually whenever he can get the chance, ever since this all started, Edward's been reminding me of the engagement proposal. It's the only way that can get him to change me into a vampire - agreeing to marry him while I'm still human. Now that I'm warming up to the idea of a fake marriage thing here with Edward, it made me wonder why I was still avoiding Edward's real proposal.

I did love Edward. I proved that very much up in my bedroom with our chat. He was my soul, my heart, my everything. I couldn't live without him - simple as that.

So, while I love him and would do anything for him, why is it that I can't accept his proposal?

But, I knew I had my answer there; it was because of those in my life. If I do accept it, Charlie will be angry. Renee would be disappointed. Jacob and the pack will be furious and feel betrayed. The Cullens would be ecstatic like Edward - well, maybe except Rosalie... - and my human friends are accounted for too. Angela will be happy me, and Ben will be happy because she is. Mike will no doubt be jealous, sad and angry. Jessica - just plain angry and jealous. Lauren already hates my guts, so I could care less about her thoughts of the engagement. Tyler would be upset. Eric... I don't know about his reaction... haven't seen much of him lately, except for today.

I guess I was only denying Edward's proposal again and again, because I was afraid of how the people of my life will react to it. And, that's really a petty excuse.

I shouldn't care about their opinion. Sure, I would be sad if my friends would be angry about this, but it was my decision. No one can tell who I can and who I can't marry. I would love to have my mom and dad at the wedding along with my friends, but if they couldn't accept the engagement and marriage, then what was the point of caring about them. Edward mattered to me more than anything in this world, and that should include the opinions of others.

It was then, that I made my choice, finally.

Next time Edward officially proposes to me, I'll be accepting it without any second thoughts.

When all of us were finished eating the pizza and my dad was sitting back with a beer in his hand, I felt Edward nudge me. He had whispered to me that before we tell my dad about this thing, I should go upstairs with up so I can get rid of this baggy shirt so he'll believe me about the (fake) pregnancy thing.

So, we managed to slip out of the living room without my dad asking why Edward was following me up to my bedroom again, and escaped to my room. I discarded the shirt, and we switched our rings back over to their rightful spots. Before we went back downstairs, Edward stopped me by pulling me into a gentle hug. "I promise, Bella, that I'll protect you. Whether Jacob morphs into a vampire, or whether Charlie points his rifle at me, I'm keeping you and this fake child of ours safe from any harm." Edward whispered to me.

And, that made me fall more in love with him. His promises of protection touched my heart; he was willing to let himself get hurt, to prevent any injury to me. Although, if he were to get hurt by Jacob, then I'll be protecting him. Plus, how he said that he'll be protecting this fake child of ours that is not really growing inside of me, made me believe that if this was for real and we were having a child, I knew that that child would have the best father, ever created.

So, with that, I leaned up and kissed his lips, pouring all of the gratitude and unrestrained affection I had for him into it. He and I pulled away from each other, breathless from our fiery lip lock. But, he was able to recover, smile down at me, and guide me down the steps, to our awaiting "doom".

"Have you been gaining weight, Bella?" Jacob asked once he spotted us reentering the room; he could probably see the faint bump of the empathy belly. Edward growled lowly under his breath as we sat down back together in the armchair. I ignored Jacob, and looked over at my dad. "Hey, dad, there is something Edward and I need to tell you." I began, feeling my heart sputter when he glared at Edward. "Sure." he replied, turning off the TV.

"We'll give you some privacy." Billy said and began rolling backwards in his wheelchair. "No, no. You and Jacob can stay. Um, we kind of have to tell all three of you." I said hastily when I saw Jacob standing to follow his dad. All three of them looked confused, but Jacob and Billy returned back to their spots.

"So, what is it you need to tell us that needs to have all three of us here, Bells?" Charlie asked me, still glaring at Edward. "Well, um... there is really no way to ease into this dad, but uh..." I stammered, but I was too nervous to just say it out loud. Edward noticed, and pulled me back into his chest. "Have courage, love. Remember, you'll be protected." Edward whispered to me quickly, kissing my temple before sitting up straighter and bringing me with him.

I nodded to him, thankful for his encouragement. Then, I took a deep breath, and steeled myself for the huge explosion of yelling and possibly my old best friend's phasing into a wolf.

"Dad, Edward and I married each other, and we're pregnant."

Silence. That was my answer.

I looked up, and grimaced. My dad's face was slowly turning purple. Billy looked stunned, rendered of all speech. And, Jacob... he huffing and puffing air, in and out, very heavily. It looked like he was trying to hold his anger, to hold himself from phasing in front of Charlie and I.

"WHAT?" There we go; Charlie and Jacob finally say something. "You can't be fucking pregnant and married to him, Bella! You can't be! I'm going to kill you, you fucking leech!" Jacob snarled, jumping up. Edward too jumped up, leaving me in the armchair. "You... out! Out of my damn house, now!" Charlie roared, pointing to the door. But, he stood his ground, glaring at Jacob menacingly. "And, you!" Charlie yelled, pointing at finger at me, making me flinch.

"You're getting an abortion, and a divorce! I will not let you be married out of wed lock to this... this _bastard!_" Charlie spat, looking wildly up at Edward.

Wow. I did not expect that from him...

"God damn it dad! Let us explain!" I screamed at him, feeling my heart race at all of this commotion. "There's nothing else to explain! He... violated you, and now you're pregnant with his demon child! I will not be having my daughter be married to this monster, and have to suffer having a child with him!" my dad roared, tearing at my heart.

I began crying on the spot - full out sobbing, wailing and just a broken mess. My dad looked at me, saddened he caused this, while Jacob froze from hearing my crying. I was in a pair of cold arms the next minute, my dad's and Jacob's yells of objection muffled for all I could focus on was my Edward holding me, comforting me.

"Shh, Bella, shh. He hasn't hear the whole story yet, my dear. Please calm down." Edward whispered to me in a croon, stroking my hair repeatedly. "Even though this all fake, I can't believe he would say that our child is a demon." I sobbed to him as quietly as I could. If the possibility of having a child with Edward was plausible, then I know for sure that our child would never be a demon. That child would be a miracle baby. It would be the greatest thing that could ever happen to us.

He was able to calm me down enough to the point where I could speak clearly and bravely. I turned in his arms, and looked directly at the one man and boy who caused the waterworks to leak out. Billy was still frozen in shock, but he was watching Jacob with a guarded look in his dark eyes.

"You, sit down now." I ordered Jacob in a bark. He was stunned at my biting tone, but obeyed my wish and sat down. "And, you, need to shut up so we can explain what the hell is really going on." I growled at my dad. He looked astounded at my ordering, but thankfully, he didn't argue and yell at me for my tone with him.

So, Edward and I sat down together and explained to them what was going on here really. Edward helped me fill in anything that I missed out while I told them about the whole project, and when we were done explaining what we had to do, the rules and everything with it, I lifted my shirt and they saw the empathy belly.

"...And we have to do this all the way until graduation comes. It counts for our final grades, so we're hoping that you'll be tolerant of the rules and things we need to do together." Edward finished up our explanation for me, where I was completely exhausted from the emotional rollercoaster that I've been through today.

My dad sat there, listening to every word and detail with sharp eyes. Jacob still looked pissed off, and wouldn't look at us. Billy had thawed out from his frozen position, and looked like he understood now.

"Dad, I think it's time we go." Jacob said harshly all of a sudden. Billy sighed and nodded, letting Jacob wheel him out of the house. They left the house, not saying goodbye to us. "I think it's time for some sleep." I stated, standing up. Edward followed me to the stairs, but we stopped when Charlie cleared his throat. "Edward, you may stay here tonight, but your sleeping on the couch." Charlie instructed rather coldly; he didn't like the fact that as part of this project, the spouses would have to sleep at one of the two houses of their families.

"Thank you for letting me stay, sir." Edward said politely, and Charlie grunted. He got up, got rid of his beer, and with one cold look at him, Edward moved away while Charlie gave me a kiss on the cheek, a tight hug and a mumbled sorry, before he went up the stairs to go to sleep.

"I'd say that went rather well." Edward said nonchalantly, and I had to let out a laugh.

I'm so glad tonight ended well too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I couldn't wait any longer with a new chapter. I was itching to get to this, and I'm glad I got to. :)**

**It's lengthy, I know. And, Bella was very emotional and thoughtful during this chapter; I noticed that. But, this is basically where Bella has multiple epiphanies, and has made many decisions for herself - such as warming up to the project, and finally getting herself to agree to Edward's proposal the next time he asks.**

**I liked it though. Gives lots of insight to Bella's emotions and what's going on in her head at this moment. :D**

**Coming up, it's time we get to see how Carlisle and Esme react to hearing their "children" being pregnant... ;D (They won't be affected when they hear their married, since they already are... but they might react in some way when they hear B&E are married... You'll never know... ;3) **

**So, stay tuned for the Vamp Parents' reactions~ **

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated, as well as votes to my poll. :)**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


	3. AN: Important Please READ

**A/N: Hello, readers of this little story.**

**I know that I've been absent here on FF, and that I haven't truly updated any of my stories except Alternative Eclipse. I apologize for my lack of updates on my other stories, and I promise that I'll try to get to them as soon as I can.**

**But, before I can even continue on this story here, I have one question to ask all of you:**

_Should __I __or __should __I __not, __rewrite __the __first __two __chapters __of _You've Got Babies_?_

**I'm only asking because a friend of mine – Edward Cullen-For real – had pointed out some flaws in this story that doesn't seem to make sense. Plus, there is the occasional grammar errors, and some usage of the wrong word.**

**I've just added a poll onto my profile for you – the readers – to vote on between three choices. Please, I would really appreciate it if you could go and vote on it.**

**Now, before I go, I must advertise a story from a BRILLIANT author:**

**Twice ****Upon ****A ****Time ****by **_Freesias __And __Strawberries_

**Overall, this author is fantastic. Her stories blow me away, and this new story has so much potential, that even though it has only one chapter up, I can't wait to see how the story goes.**

**So, please vote and I would really be happy if you could go and visit that author and her story; she'd be so happy to have more fans. :D**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**


End file.
